


Mistakes Were Made

by supersonicsidekick



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersonicsidekick/pseuds/supersonicsidekick
Summary: Jason’s first birthday at the manor doesn't go according to plan.





	Mistakes Were Made

Jason stirred in bed, putting a pillow over his to block out the sun. Last night had been busier than normal, and he and Bruce hadn't gotten back from patrol till five in the morning. He wasn't waking up for anything less than the end of the world.

 

At least, that’s what Jason thought, until a loud crash came from downstairs. Jason groaned, slipping out of bed. It was probably nothing, but he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep till he checked it out.

 

He cautiously crept out of his room and made his way to the ground floor. There was no sign of Alfred, which was worrying; Alfred was always up by now.

 

Fearing the worst, Jason wished that he was in costume. He always felt more confident when he was Robin.

 

Jason slunk around the manor, looking for anything else suspicious. When, he walked passed the doors to the dining room, the hair on the back of his neck prickled.

 

He took a deep breath, before reaching for the handle. Soundlessly, he slipped into the room. Immediately, he felt a presence a few feet away from him. Moving on instinct, he struck out, just as the lights flashed on and the room chorused, “Surprise.” His fist connected with Bruce’s nose.

 

The room went dead silent. Jason could barely breathe. This was it; this was the final straw. Bruce was going to kick him out. Jason knew it would happen eventually, but he hoped that it wouldn't be so soon.

 

But Bruce didn't look mad, despite the swelling of his nose and the blood running down his face.

 

“Sorry,” Jason mumbled.

 

Bruce sighed. “Don't be. It’s my fault.”

 

Jason was going to object, but Bruce held up his hand. “Now, let’s eat cake.”

 

“Cake?”

 

Bruce looked surprised. “Yes. It’s your birthday, isn't it.”

 

“Yeah but-” Jason trailed off, not knowing how to say that he hadn't expected Bruce to do anything special.

 

Bruce seemed to know what he meant, without words. “You’re my son, Jason.”

 

Jason didn't know how to react to that. Especially since the entire Justice League was watching them. So he just smiled and went to blow out his candles.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were curious, Bruce went a bit overboard invite the entire Justice League and Teen Titans, plus Barbara, Commissioner Gordon, and Selina.


End file.
